We're Not Friends
by VamperinaLuv
Summary: Shizuo and Shinra don't quiet understand their relationship or who they are to each other. But they know one thing their not friends. Just something else. Trust me story is much better than the summary. Lemon, Yaoi, Boy love so don't like don't read. Please no flames. Not sure if there will be a second part. ( )


**(AN) Trying to write at two in the morning and not get caught is hard. But this story was begging to get out and honestly i've been wanting to write a new Shinra x Shizuo fic. I think this one's sexier than the last. Also since my Shinra x Izaya story did so well I thought I should do another. Cause a uke Shinra is an adorable one. And I do not own Durarara or its characters. **

**Enjoy the story ^~^ **

We´re not Friends

The sun shined brightly on our bodies through the large apartment windows as we laid in bed together. Our lips locked in a fierce and passionate kiss our hands raked down each other´s bodies. Small gasps and groans escaped my lips every now and then. I groaned lowly when Shizuo´s lips trailed down my neck, lightly nibbling the sensitive skin. Large, strong and impatient hands griped my starch white lab coat. Intending to rip it off me like always. I could tell he was dying to touch me like he did so many times before. My smaller hands covered his to stop him as I slowly threw off the offending coat myself. I couldn't stop the shiver that went through my body when our eyes meet. I never saw that look in his eyes before that yearning look. Like all he ever wanted was right in front of him. Shizuo was always so true to his emotions. I leaned forwarded and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him down on top of me as our lips locked again. He sighed softly into the kiss and I felt his body slowly relaxing as the tension eased away. This isn't the first time we ended up like this nor would it be the last i'm sure. I quickly and expertly pulled his bow tie lose and threw it on the floor. Where a soon to be pile of clothing was to be. I pulled the buttons of his vest lose as he quickly and clumsily tried to unbutton my shirt. I giggled softly as his brow furrowed slightly at being restricted to my body by a shirt. He looked up when he heard me giggle and frowned. But said frown was soon replaced with a smirk and a loud ripping sound. I stared down at the torn pieces of my shirt with a slight frown as Shizuo chuckled softly at me. It was my turn now, I furrowed my brow and ripped his shirt open. Causing buttons to fly off into the air. He stopped his chuckling immediately and stared down at his open and button less shirt surprised.

"Your goanna pay for that you know" he said in his low gruff voice that always sent shivers down my spine. "Payback…a shirt for a shirt." I said and smirked at him slightly. His brow twitched slightly as he leaned over me again and attacked my neck. I moaned at a particularly hard nip on the skin under my ear. With all the playful banter I almost forgot why we were here. But all the little love bites around my neck would be there to remind me for days. But I didn't really care at the moment all I could think about were the strong warm hands trailing down my chest. And the hard sucking on my neck. "Shizuo" I moaned and arched my back as his hand grazed over the growing bulge in my pants. I felt myself twitch as his hot slick tongue marked a trail from the shell of my ear down to my neck and then over a sensitive nipple. I gasped as he stopped there and started to lap at the small bud. While fingers massaged and played with the other. I threw my head back and moaned at all the wonderful sensations he was doing to my body. I felt hands at my waist pulling down my pants so I lifted my hips to get them off faster. They were starting to get to tight and they were in the way. I groaned at the sudden stop and opened my eyes to see an almost naked Shizuo. Our underwear now being the only thing covering the both of us. I ogled his perfect body that was much muscular then mine but still lean. Smooth defined muscles and abs from years of heavy lifting and fighting. I felt my body grow hotter at the thought that though this body was beautiful it was also dangerous. And then the thought that i've been the only one to reap the benefits of such a beautiful and dangerous body made my heart skip a beat. If Shizuo's anger wasn't such a road block he could have any women he wanted. It's not that he wasn't handsome (cause he is) but it's his anger. Their all entranced by him but their afraid of him as well. Too bad for them cause they have no idea what their missing. Shizuo wasn't only gifted with superhuman strength.

I sat up and leaned forward again to trail my lips and tongue down his hard sculpted body. My lips trailing kisses down his ads tongue darting out from time to time to lick. I went lower and placed a teasing kiss on the head of his hard erection. He groaned and lightly trailed his fingers through my hair asking without really saying anything. I traveled up to the waist band of his underwear and pulled it down his thighs with my teeth just enough to reach my prize inside. I licked my lips and gazed at his body hungrily as his erection sprang out. I eagerly and quickly leaned back down and trailed my tongue across the tip. Tasting the pre cum as it dribbled out a bit more. Shizuo hissed above me as I sucked and lick around the head only not taking him in fully. I trailed my tongue over the pulsing vain there and received the loudest moan from him yet. "Shinra…dam it stop teasing already." I didn't say anything I just took that giant back into my mouth slowly trying to take as much as I could. I moaned when I could feel the head halfway in the back of my throat. I felt his hips jerk as the humming sent pleasure down his shaft. I hummed some more and started to bob my head back and forth slowly. Tongue tracing patterns' and veins making his hips jerk pushing him deeper into my throat. I've done this so many times I hardly have a gag reflex anymore. I moaned and trailed a hand down into the underwear lightly pumping myself to get some relief. "Shit…Shinra stop, I don't want to come yet." I groaned but pulled away and let him slide out of my mouth with a pop. I took in large breaths of air as I took in his dishevel look. His chest was rising fast with every breath his chest soaked in sweat from the glaring sun coming through the window.

"Shizuo…take me, I want you so bad." I gasped out as I pulled down the last piece of clothing I had. I blushed for the first time this whole time as the words I just said sunk in. Shizuo stared at me through half lidded eyes as I laid on my back again and spread my legs. He gave me no warning when he suddenly leaned down and took me into his hot wet mouth. "Oh god….Shizuo more." I moaned and threw my head back as his mouth worked me. Bringing me closer and closer to bliss with every suck. I gasped when a slick finger suddenly prodded at my hole. When he did that I never noticed but I relaxed my body knowing it would help. "Mmm Shizuo." I moaned as his finger slipped in and out slowly preparing me for the main event. After the third I could hardly take the slow preparing and soft sucking. My chest heaved faster and faster as I was slowly brought to my peak. "Oh god….I can't take it anymore. Shizuo just fuck me please." I half groaned and half cried as his fingers slipped out and the hot sucking of his mouth left me.

I arched my hips a bit as I felt his head poke my entrance testing how lose I was. I moaned in pain when he started to slowly inch himself in. I clenched my eyes shut and pulled on the sheets no matter how relaxed I was it still hurt. "Shinra come here." I didn't answer or open my eyes I just moved and let him position my body. "Open your eyes, look at me." I did as he said and was a bit surprised at our position Shizuo was sitting with his back to the head bored with e on his lap. Still slowly entering my body but this new position made it a bit more bearable. "Ahhh" I yelps at the slight thrust and wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to move slowly. Back and forth and picking up speed did the pain was nonexistent and pleasure racked my body. Moans slipped out freely from my mouth as I blocked out everything but the body thrusting into mine. But it wasn't enough I wanted more so I started bobbing up and down on his lap meeting his fast pace. Making the pleasure all that much better I could feel him moving and shifting his hips trying to hit my prostrate. So I wiggled in his lap a bit till white hot pleasure blinded me and I threw my head back screaming his name at the top of my lungs. "Fuck…Shizuo there again. More please." He grunted and gripped my hips harder bring me down to meet his harsh thrust that were brushing against those bundles of nerves oh so sweetly.

I knew I wasn't going to last long I could feel the pressure in my belly wanting to explode out. Shizuo flipped me back on my back and grabbed my legs lifting them onto his shoulders. This new angel let him reach far easier but I wasn't going to last long. "Shizuo" I gasped and looked into his eyes and again without words we understood each other. I moaned as his thrusting increased with the pumping of his hand. "Shinra…I won't last much longer." He gasped out as his hips slammed into me harder. "Shizuo…inside do it." With one last shuddering groan I felt his hot cum shoot up into my body and I couldn't help the moan that came out of me as I spilled mine on his hand. With a few hard pumps from his hand and the slow thrusting of his hips we rode out our orgasm's. Shizuo collapsed next to me and I scooted closer as he wrapped his arms around me. "That was great." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his chest. "Hmm Shinra." He sighed into my hair before lifting my chin up and pecking me on the lips. "Shut up and go to sleep." I pouted and rested my head back on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

…**.**

Shizuo cracked his eyes open and looked down at the sleeping face of the underground doctor. This wasn't the first time they ended up like this and it wouldn't be the last. And he still didn't understand why that was. There were a lot of question and he really did give a dame about the answers. There was one thing he knew. They weren't friends they hadn't been for a long time. He wasn't sure what they were all these years but it was something more. Something more than friendship. "We're not friends. "I sighed sadly and stared up into the ceiling. "That doesn't matter, I still love you." I look down shocked to see he's awake and with that same big dopy smile. "What?" "I love you Shizuo. He said and reached up to plant a small sweet kiss which I returned just as lovingly. "I love you too." I mumbled back and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for another kiss.

We're not friends so maybe were lovers.

**(AN) Ahhh….I love this I love the way it turned out. I'm really proud of this one so please tell me what you think. please review**

**XOXOX (^~^)**


End file.
